


I Sure Am Glad You Elected To Come Along

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Justified [12]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Banter, Billy Loves Movies, Desire, Do Not Post This Work To Other Websites, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Love, Flirting, Goody Just Loves Billy, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, M/M, None of these issues are shown but they are taken into consideration, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, References to Billy's in-fic history and all that implies, Sex Work, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: Goodnight hasn't been on that many dates, but none of them have been like his dates with Billy Rocks.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Series: Justified [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I Sure Am Glad You Elected To Come Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decoy_ocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/gifts).



> decoy_ocelot asked me for their first date literally years ago and it has taken me a very long time to get it up but I wanted to post it before we entered a new decade. enjoy these boys and please ignore any spelling and grammar issues - this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, now all the pieces of decoy's beautiful art make sense.
> 
> This is for you babou. 
> 
> Happy new year.

> **Ava Crowder** : You sure you know what you're doing?  
>  **Boyd Crowder** : I'm making it up as I go, but I sure am happy you elected to come along.  
>    
> 
> 
> \- **Justified** 2.09 _Brother's Keeper_

* * *

Fall - Sometime in the Mid-90s

* * *

__

_Goody watches, transfixed, as Billy fondles the produce in the Columbus Winn-Dixie and bitches about the movie they just finished watching._

_“It’s just hard to take the story seriously. It’s hard to take stupid kids doing stupid things seriously, no matter how good it looks.”_

_“The point wasn’t that they were dumb children,” Goody sighs, dragging his hand over his face. “It was that they each couldn’t imagine a world without the other in it.”_

_“Like I said, stupid.” Billy tosses an orange at him. It hits him square int he chest and lands in the child seat of their cart with a thud. “Survival comes first.” He throws another to the same effect. “Always.” And a third follows shortly after with the same result. It is the weirdest fucking date he has ever been on._

_“You’re preaching to the choir my friend.”_

_“Then why are you defending them?” He seems betrayed, personally affronted._

_“I’m not. I’m just saying, it makes a sort of sense, even if it is tragic.”_

_“No, it’s stupid.” Billy repeats. “Brilliant cinematography though. And the color saturation? That director, Luhrman? He’s got an eye for color and absurdity. And the duel?” He throws another orange but Goody manages to catch this one. “The genius of writing ‘sword’ on the side of the guns. I mean.” He grabs a banana and points it at him like a gun. "A plague on both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me.’ ” Then he laughs. “Classic.”_

_Goody blinks at him. “I thought you said you weren’t a Shakespeare fan.”_

_“I’m not but Shakespeare gets made into movies all the time. He’s got good lines.” Billy keeps studying the melons, brow wrinkling as he looks through them as though he’s casting his gaze back at the movie screen or maybe somewhere else entirely. “And I did like this one. It was way better than the Zeffirelli version, way more visually appealing than that sixties gloss and it was at least as creative as West Side Story. It it gets points for using the original dialogue and keeping everyone grounded in emotional realism the whole time.” Billy shrugs at the produce. “It’s easy for on any high tragedy to feel fake, especially for Romeo and Juliet, because the end is so goddamn absurd. The kids sold me but it’s still just…stupid.”_

_Goody can’t help but stare. That assessment could have come from Siskel and Ebert themselves. It was cogent and literate and well-reasoned and so fucking smart. He doesn’t necessarily agree with all of it but he does see every point. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. It was more than a little dazzling. He is dazzled. “You’re a film scholar.”_

_“I like movies,” Billy says again, as if what he just said were nothing and not brilliant in its succinct clarity._

_Goody loathes how often he is finding himself struck stupid and mute by Billy. He wants to be impressive. He wants to be charming. Instead he just watches as Billy drops the banana, and a bunch of half a dozen more, into the cart before moving on to the melons. Goody observes in fascination as Billy raps his knuckles on a watermelon, then a honeydew, before lifting a cantaloupe to his nose to sniff._

_“God, I want one of each of these.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Billy blinks at him. “Okay, what?”_

_“Okay, get one of each.”_

_That earns him a derisive snort. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that.”_

_“Why not? My treat. Granted, my dates don’t usually have melons, but for you I’ll make an exception.” There. That was charming. He’s doing a bit better now._

_The glare Billy gives him is delightfully annoyed. He grins back, tickled at his own wit._

_“That was awful.”_

_“I thought it was great. It was a pun. It was appropriate to the situation. It showed an expansiveness of mind when it comes to my own sexuality while also praising your charm. I’m fairly sure that had all the hallmarks of a quality line.”_

_“Hallmark’s a greeting card,” Billy quips as he picks up the cantaloupe. “Watermelon’s not ripe this time of year anyway. This’ll do.”_

_“I’m fond of honeydew,” Goody says carefully._

_“No room. Besides, the blueberries are more expensive and they look better anyway.” Goody nods at that and grabs two cartons. Billy grabs a third and props a blueberry between his lips as Goody grits out hoarsely, “You’re not going to make a fruit joke?”_

_Billy doesn't even stutter. “You are a fruit joke, white boy.”_

_Goody clutches at his chest and chokes, falling against the cart so it rolls forward a good four inches. “A mortal blow. You’ve slain me.” He closes his eyes for a moment before opening one to look at Billy who has moved on._

_“What do you think about pineapple? I’m not a fan but it makes your come taste better so you should eat it.”_

_“I should?” Billy saying things like that is going to kill him for so many reasons, chief among them being that Billy doesn’t seem particularly excited about the prospect of tasting his come in the first place. Things seemed to be going well and that is just the worst kind of devastating._

_Billy nods, turning the prickly plant over in his hands. “So do you eat it? Because I don’t want to suck you and taste asparagus come on the back of my palate for hours.”_

_It is such a strangely incongruous question that Goody doesn’t know how to answer. He defaults to a different truth. A prevarication seems like the easiest way to go. “Billy, I must confess do not like asparagus.”_

_“You’re the only one allowed to use exaggerated language to make a point now? You didn’t strike me as the hypocritical type, Goody.”_

_Goody is getting ready to protest when he notices the small tick at the corner of Billy’s mouth. His eyes are glittering a little dangerously in a way that is probably a warning but Goody isn’t particularly adept at heeding warnings. He’s Black Ops. When confronted with danger and warnings, his fight and flight responses are trained to receive green lights where other people get red. All that conditioning has done nothing but exacerbate his baseline personality to dive face first into any situation he finds even remotely interesting with no self-preservation instincts if he’s honest._

_That’s why he only hesitates to make sure they have no audience when he asks Billy flat out, “Do you want to suck my dick?”_

_“I said I was going to.” Billy’s shrug is disinterested and his eyes are cold for the first time all day._

_Goody fucking hates it. But he isn’t fooled._

_“Right. But do you_ want _to?”_

_“I just said—“_

_“I want to,” Goody says, dropping his voice to a whisper. Army wives and the rare Army husband shop in Columbus. He could get recognized. He could get heard but he also can’t stop. “I know that if I could get away with it, I’d get on my knees right now and suck you dry right here against those bags of Idaho Gold and then lick you until you’re all clean and happy, purring and come-loose.” He gives Billy a smile that has charmed the biggest and baddest marines out of their BDUs. Billy just stares like a a spooked cat, frozen but ready to strike. This is only their fifth real date (no Goody does not count the disaster of the Waffle House) and they’re both still testing to see how far they can push it. So far, Billy hasn’t told him to “cut that shit out” when he always has before._

_“I’d do that because I_ want _to have it, your cock in my mouth. I want to take you down my throat and swallow you until you grab my hair, put me where you want me, and fuck my face just the way you like it until you paint my tongue with your come. Jesus, I’d probably shoot all over those unripe watermelons just from tasting you.” He takes a few steps forward but not close enough to touch. “Because I want to suck you. I’ve been thinking about it since Waffle House. But thats me.” He takes a deep breath steadying himself and meets Billy’s gaze before he asks the important question here. “Do you want that?”_

_The fear in Billy’s eyes is answer enough. He doesn’t know what the hell is hiding behind Billy’s pokerface even though he is dying to ask but he has figured out that it’s what lead him into hustling. It’s why he doesn’t push, or complain when he sees marks on Billy’s skin he didn’t put there, or get offended when Billy ducks away from his touch. It’s not personal. What’s personal is that after so many opportunities to leave, Billy is still here._

_So Goody smiles and reaches past him for said bag of Idaho Gold potatoes. “No pineapples unless you’re going to eat them but I am making you home fries. You’re too skinny, mon vainqueur.”_

_“Home fries?”_

_“You have been deprived.”_

_Billy snorts. His expression clearly telegraphs **no shit** but somehow, under the terrible fluorescent light of the store overhead lights it looks like an invitation and holy shit, Goody wants to ask. He wants to know everything there is to know about Billy Rocks - from the shiny surfaces to the hairy warts. _

_“Come on. I want to see how apeshit you go in the cereal aisle and if you you keep fondling your broccoli paramour we might get kicked out.”_

_Billy sets the broccoli down. “The floret and I are just friends.”_

_That makes Goody laugh so loud that the women running the deli country leaned over to look at them. God, for such a surly bastard, Billy was better than anyone at making him laugh._

_“I’m open to an arrangement if you want to take your relationship with the leafy greens to the next level,” he manages._

_Billy picks up two different head of broccoli head and bops the three of them together and says “Threesome,” before ripping off a floret and popping it his mouth raw. Goody just loses it as Billy tosses the mutilated broccoli head into cart before putting the other two back on the display. His stomach hurts and his eyes water and he watches Billy chew with concentration and attention on what he was eating, not a grown ass was losing his cool to a giggle fit in public._

_He’s holding a bag of pita bread he’s secured from god knows where and looking Goody with utter disdain. Censure fills every word as he declares, “You’re embarrassing me,” and Goody just starts laughing harder. Billy sighs at him. “Okay. You’re hopeless. I’ll be in the cereal aisle destroying your credit rating with Total and Trix.”_

_He pulls the cart out from under Goody leaving him with nothing to lean on in his hysteria but his own knees and walks off, running a hand through the short inky spikes of his hair as a gesture of disgust. Through his tears of laughter, Goody watches him go and knows he is doomed. He is already halfway in love. He’s going to be ruined at this rate and he just can’t find it in him to care. He’s having too good a time._

_~*~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
>   * So I have a fuck ton of opinions about Shakespeare but Baz Luhrman's Romeo+Juliet is legit wonderful in that it is pop culture theater which is what shakespeare SHOULD be and also Harold Perrineau is possible the best Mercucio ever to grace the silver screen. And I love the idea that Billy has watched enough movies to know shakespeare from the movies.
>   * Anyway point is that Shakespeare made them 14 on purpose to make a point? And its that kids are dumb and so is the conflict. I love the this sort of shit.
>   * The Zeffereli Romeo and Juliet is hella famous cuz it's one of the first post-code movies to have a scene that implies a love scene by the characters waking up in bed together among other things (like being a supposedly great movie? Idk I didnt think it was that fabulous but what do I know)
>   * Also the fact that Ethan Hawke played Hamlet just makes this whole thing hilarious to me?
>   * Prior to the advent of the internet, and their deaths, Siskel and Ebert were THE film critics. They were great. If you havent seen their stuff about Why Slasher Films Specifically Are Bad For Women, do cuz it was the first time men ever actually spoke up about it, in the 80s.
>   * I've heard different things about the pineapple thing? But like...AMAB folks, eat fruit and be healthy for nice tasting swimmers. That's facts.
>   * Happy New Year!
> 



End file.
